


Day 17- Teeth

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2018 [17]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Slayer invites Venom over to his house for a nice dinner and a chat.





	Day 17- Teeth

Venom was long used to being a man of servitude. If his superiors wished it of him, he would do whatever was asked. Taking orders and following instructions was practically an autonomic reaction. He wasn’t one to question orders, but there were rare times when his instructions were so unusual that he couldn’t help but wonder.

Slayer didn’t often invite him to his estate. Of the times that he had, it had all been on business, with a couple of awkward instances of small talk for reasons he still had yet to decipher. Still, Venom had never been invited just for the purpose of having dinner together.

“Daydreaming again, Venom?”

The assassin perked up in his chair, just as quickly bowing back down politely. “My apologies, sir. I did not mean to become distracted.”

“Och, relax.” The vampire shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “Just an accident, no need to be so hard on yourself. Enjoying the drink?”

Venom looked down at the fancy goblet in his hand, filled with a strange reddish substance. He took a small sip of it, immediately noticing the oddly dry texture with an unusual aftertaste.

“It’s…very good, sir.” He pursed his lips together, glancing off. “This isn’t…?”

Slayer gave a mirthful laugh, which echoed throughout the large, lavish dining hall. “It’s wine, you silly child. There wouldn’t be any point in trying to feed you blood!”

“Ah…yes, very true.” Venom was glad for his long white bangs, and how they could hide his embarrassed expressions.

“Suppose you haven’t had wine before, eh? Well, you’re still young. I know some prefer to keep young ones away from alcohol, but a human lifespan is a finite thing, why not enjoy it as best you can?”

This, at least, Venom was used to. He wasn’t very skilled in casual conversation, shooting the breeze and the like. But he could listen. He was very good at listening. So he merely sat and sipped his drink.

“So, how has life been treating you?”

Venom cursed his awful sense of timing. He thought for a moment before settling on an easy “fine.”

“Ha! How many time I’ve heard that.” The vampire shook his head, then gestured to the table. “By all means! I’ve invited you to my home to eat, no need to hesitate!”

“Yes, sir.” In spite of that, the assassin still moved with a great deal of hesitance as he reached out to scoop something from the nearest bowl, which ended up being some sort of boiled vegetable. “Thank you very much.”

“No trouble at all!” Slayer made a little waving motion at one of the hooded men standing by the table, who approached with a glass bottle to refill Venom’s empty goblet. “Oh, and do drink up. I’m so glad to finally use this one, it’s been sitting in my cellar for quite some time!”

Venom returned to silence, taking little sips in between his food. Slayer himself was busy with a very raw-looking steak, and seemed content with his answers, at least for a while.

“And what of Zato?”

“Yes? What about him?” Venom perked up immediately at his master’s name.

“What do you think of him?”

“I have nothing but respect for my lord! I am happy to serve out his will.”

“I see…” Slayer replied calmly. “You still have a fondness for him, it seems…”

“S-sir?” Venom stiffened up and coughed on his mouthful of food. Had he made it _that_ obvious?

“I merely…ahh, Sharon, there you are.” The vampire looked up from the table as a red-clad woman walked into the room and sat down next to him. Slayer gestured to her. “Venom, you’ve met my wife Sharon before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” He manage to cough out, his throat finally managing to clear itself with a few more swigs of wine.

“I thought so. Anyway, where was I? Right.” Slayer hardly seemed fazed by any of the disruptions. “You still have a fondness for Zato? You still admire him?”

If his hair wasn’t in the way, Venom would have been showing the most mortified and flustered expression he had ever made in his life. “I owe him my life, sir. How can I not admire him?”

“Perhaps he did rescue you, but what else has he done?”

Venom was taken aback. “Sir?”

Slayer was still reclining in his chair, an unreadable expression on his face. “You admire him, even for what he’s turned you into?”

“‘Turned me into?’ What do you mean by that?”

“…Take some more food, Venom.”

The boy glanced around in confusion, unsure how to react to the sudden change. “Pardon?”

“Take something. Spoil yourself. I’ve got food from every corner of the map, and all you’ve taken is asparagus. Indulge for once. Eat dessert first. You’re a child, shouldn’t you act like one?”

Behind his masking hair, Venom was frozen in panic. How was he supposed to respond?

“A-at the camp-” He managed to make out. “We…aren’t allowed to-”

Slayer was gripping his glass so tightly that Venom feared it was going to shatter. Instinctively, he started curling in on himself, guarding his vulnerable body with his arms. He knew. He knew that he’d made a mistake, and now he was going to be punished for it.

Just as quickly, Slayer sat back in his chair. Venom remained defensive, but slowly unwound. He wasn’t sure what to make of what just happened.

He reached out to his glass and moved to take another sip. As he did, he felt his fingers twitch involuntarily. He felt it slip from his grip, and, to his horror, it shattered loudly on the ground, shards of glass and wine flying everywhere.

Venom felt his insides grow cold. “I-I’m- !”

“It’s easily replaceable.” Slayer replied immediately, but calmly. He sighed. “I couldn’t be upset either way. You’re such a bright young child, do you know how impressive your skills are for someone your age?”

“Ah..Thank you, sir, though I’m hardly a child now.”

Slayer shrugged. “Ach, so hard to tell sometimes. You seem so young, and yet so old.”

“I suppose something similar could be said about you, sir?”

He regretted his words immediately, but he was met with a bright smile and a little laugh from both Slayer and Sharon.

“You make a good point.”

Venom attempted a meek smile in turn. As he did, though, he felt himself become oddly lightheaded. He tried not to show it, but he couldn’t stop himself from slumping forward a little, pressing a hand to his temple.

“Venom?” Slayer asked. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m alright, I believe I just have a slight headache.” He lied, trying to downplay it as quickly as possible.

“Have you been drinking?”

“Yes, I’ve had at least three glasses of your wine…am I drunk? Is this-”

Before he could finish the question, Venom felt a hand tilt his chin upward while another brushed the bangs out of his eyes. He found himself staring up into Slayer’s face, who was standing over him with an amused look.

“So well-behaved. I expected no less from you.”

Venom wanted to know what that was supposed to mean. He also wanted to put his hair back where it belonged. As soon as he attempted either, he realized how oddly heavy his body felt, with his movement being halted and sluggish.

“Wh…did you…”

“I’m so glad you decided to come to dinner, Venom.” Slayer’s voice was low, and strangely soothing despite the circumstances. Venom wanted to be afraid, but he felt too out of it to properly react.

“I’ve watched you for quite some time now. You’re a good deal different from the other assassins. Softer. I don’t think this is a very good fit for you.”

With one hand still holding his chin, Venom felt another one sliding down his shoulder. The room’s air felt slightly cool against his skin as the collar of his shirt was pulled away.

“Sharon and I think that you deserve better. I can only imagine the sorts of things that will come from letting you lust after Zato all your life. I’m not going to let that happen.”

Venom was absolutely terrified. In spite of that, he could only slump against Slayer’s grip and let himself be pulled around like a limp doll.

“I knew you wouldn’t agree at first. Believe me, I wasn’t happy about spiking your drink, but it seemed like the best option. You’re too deluded by the ideas of the Guild, but I assure you that you’ll understand when you get older.”

He could feel breath against the side of his neck. He knew exactly what was coming, but was absolutely powerless to stop it.

He anticipated the feeling of fangs sinking into his neck, but it did little to make the pain more bearable when it came. The tiredness that made his body go slack allowed him nothing more than a little whimper of pain. There was no resistance as Slayer bit down harder, pouring something into him that he could feel swirling around and moving within his blood.

The experience went on and on, and Venom lacked the ability to keep time. He was also too disoriented to make himself care, only taking in the fact that Slayer had gotten off of him with a dull interest.

“I think you’re going to like it here, Venom.” Slayer smiled at him, gently stroking his white locks. “And we’re looking forward to having you in our family.”

++++++

Sharon sat in a comfy armchair by the fire, idly flipping through a book. She was scarcely interested in the contents, quickly turning pages faster than she could have been reading them. It wasn’t a very interesting book.

Flipping a few more pages, she found her attention drawn to the sound of soft footsteps pattering to where she was seated. When they paused a good distance away from her, she sighed with a smile and put the book down.

“Yes?”

“…Miss Sharon?” An equally-soft voice piped up behind the chair.

“What do you need?”

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I’m hungry again.”

She turned to look over her shoulder. “Well, come and eat, then.”

Venom nervously approached, framed by the firelight as he rounded the chair. He kept his eyes down and his hands clasped together.

“Is it…alright, if I have some?”

Sharon smiled patiently, gesturing him to come closer as she exposed the side of her neck. He obliged, unable to stop himself from licking his lips in anticipation.

“I’ve told you that you don’t have to ask, sweetie.” She held still as a tongue ran over her vein. “It’s been ten years, I’m already long used to doing dinner for two.”

The woman didn’t even flinch at being bitten. Instead, she reached up to pull him closer as he gently sucked at the wound he’d made.

“Good boy. Drink up. Take all that you need.” She murmured as she stroked soft hair.

“Ahh, there you two are. I was starting to wonder…”

“Hello, love.” Sharon replied.

Slayer strode up to his wife, a pleased smile on his face. “Good. I was worried he’d start starving. He doesn’t eat enough.”

“I know he’s just trying not to hurt me.” Despite being so close, Venom was too engrossed in feeding to pay attention to what was going on around him. “I tell him he doesn’t have to worry, but he’s still so careful.”

“I expected as much from him.”

Leaning over the back of the chair, Slayer embraced his family. “He’ll learn. He has a long, long time to be taught these things.”


End file.
